Hidden among the gladers
by Zephyr169
Summary: The adventures of Charlie during their time in the maze is an eventful one.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I apologize for the horrible formatting errors. I have gone through and fixed them. They did not show up when I was using my Ipad (on which I had posted this story from) I will however fix this and from now on the formatting should be normal. I really hope you enjoy the story. I don't know where exactly I am going with it but feel free to give me ideas if you feel inclined to do so. :) with that please enjoy.**

The cold wind blowing across my face woke me. I opened my eyes to see dark walls that rose high above my head. Ivy hung across some gaps and ran up and down the walls the big sky was cloudy and dark. I pushed myself into a sitting position and groaned as I moved my left leg. I looked down to see the leg covered in blood and twisted in an angle. I bit my lip as the pain washed over me. I heard a clicking down the corridor and turned to see a spider like blob cross the path next to the one I lay in. It was huge and had a long tail with claws. It was terrifying. I held my breath and scooted farther into the bed of ivy I lay in. There I stayed through the night. The sky was turning a brighter gray followed by the orange of sunrise. The clicking and groaning of the monsters faded and I struggled to my feet holding in a cry of pain as I put weight on my injured leg. I felt lightheaded and realized I had probably lost a lot of blood. I shuffled along the wall clinging to the cold stone as I went. I could taste blood from how hard I bit my lip, trying not to cry out and alert those things in here. I could see a turn in the long corridor to the left and looked down it. There at the end of another long corridor was what looked like trees.  
Did I find my way out?  
I smiled and threw myself across the large gap between the two walls of the corridor and stumbled but grabbed the other wall, only letting out a faint whimper of pain. I hobbled along trying to stay off my left leg as much as I could. Eventually I made it to the opening and looked around. There were a few huts in the open area and lots of figures were milling around working. I stood there debating whether or not to enter. Before I could decide however I saw a lanky blond heading my way carrying a bucket. He seemed lost in thought and did not notice me. I stood there watching him. He walked right by me and continued on in a limping walk. I watched as he went into the forest right next to where the opening to this place was. I looked around and figured one on one was more accomplishable than forty on one would be if it came to it. I started to follow the blond into the woods. He went a fair distance but I was able to stumble between trees choking down sobs of pain when I had to use my leg. I stopped myself in time when he ceased moving forward. I hid behind the tree and listened. When I heard nothing I peaked out and saw him staring right at me.  
Damnit.  
He looked at me confused and wary.  
"Why don't you come on out now, shank. Tell me why you've been followin' me."  
A clearly British accent, though how I knew that but not anything else baffled me. I didn't even know what I looked like other than the fact that I had a broken leg and quite a pain tolerance. I slowly limped out from behind the tree but leaned against it trying to hide how bad my injury really was from the boy. If it came to a fight I wasn't going to let on how bad off I was. I eyed him just as warily. His eyes narrowed.  
"What's your name?"  
I shrugged.  
"Where'd you bloody come from?"  
I pointed behind me to the walls. His brow furrowed.  
"Are you going to speak or mime everything."  
"Why should I?"  
My voice was raspy and held a strain I knew was from the pain. The forest swam before my eyes but I didn't waver in my glare to the boy. He started to walk forward and I tensed. He raised his hands in a gesture of peace.  
"Hey now, it's alright. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"  
I gave him a look of confusion. I knew my left pant leg was bloody but surly it wasn't too obvious. I looked down and saw the rivulets of blood running down the skin on my leg that was exposed from the short pants. The blonde's gaze followed mine and he stiffened.  
"Here. Let me help you get to the med-jacks and they can help fix you up. Alright?"  
"Why would you help me? I don't know you and you don't know me. This could all be a trick."  
He nodded but continued to inch closer.  
"That may be but you are clearly hurt so we should get you some help then we can talk about other stuff. Sound fair?"  
Another wave of dizziness hit me and this time I gripped the tree tightly trying to at least stay standing. The boy took that moment to rush to my side and slung my left arm over his shoulder. I fought off the wave and focused on the ground by our feet until it passed. I was breathing heavily and felt the strong urge to empty my stomach but refrained.  
"Are you ready?"  
I nodded. With that he helped me out into the open and to a bamboo shack. As we passed other boys they would stop and stare until the blonde would wave them off to work. We reached the shack and were greeted by two boys who quickly helped lift me onto a bed. One handed me a stick and said in a low voice. "Bite this."  
My eyes widened but I knew this would have to happen. I felt two pairs of hands grab my leg and I let out a low groan squeezing my eyes shut. I felt another pair of hands this time on my shoulders and looked up to see the blonde holding me down. A strange glint in his eyes as he watched. Then everything was enveloped in red and pain. I bit so hard the stick snapped and filled my mouth with splinters. A few tears escaped my eyes and my hands were squeezing the sides of the bed so hard my knuckles were white and the wood was starting to bend. I lay there breathing heavily.  
I felt the hands on my shoulder move to take out the prices of stick and then replace it with another one. I opened my eyes in shock.  
No. It didn't work the first time?  
The blonde saw the look and swallowed thickly before holding me down again. Then another blinding pain followed the crack I heard. This one didn't break but I sank my teeth through the wood a good half inch. I opened my eyes again to see a tear fall from the blonde's eye before he quickly wiped it away. That was odd. He just met me. Why would he be sad? I looked down my legs to see the other two wrapping my left and placing it in a splint and cast of gauze, and dressing the cuts and scrapes covering me. When they finished I breathed a sigh of relief. The older of the two boys, with some gray in his short dark hair, had to help pry the stick from my jaw. When they finished I sat up and looked at my leg. I was immediately pushed back down by the three boys.  
"No, no way can you walk on that for a good week."  
I glared at the speaker but said nothing. The blonde asked for the two med-jacks to leave and bring Alby they obliged. He sat down on the bench by my bed.  
"Okay. Now it's time for some answers."  
I shifted so I was in a sitting position against the wall.  
"Who are you?"  
I knew this was coming and just before I was about to say I had no idea a name slammed into me like a hammer hit my skull. Charlie.  
"My name is Charlie. Who are you?"  
He gave a small smile and answered.  
"My names Newt. Next question, why were you out in the maze? Where did you come from?"  
I shrugged and shook my head.  
"I don't know. I woke up, it was night, I saw these monsters walking around and I had a messed up leg."  
"You saw the grievers? And they didn't attack you?"  
His eyes were wide with shock. I rolled my own and shook my head.  
"I saw them yes, they didn't see me. I was hiding in the ivy and when the sun rose they left so I somehow made my way here. And you know the rest already."  
He nodded, a furrow in his brow as he thought.  
"Why were you out there though? They never come from out there."  
He mumbled it but I could still hear him.  
"What do you mean? Who's they? Where exactly am I?"  
"Okay okay slow down. This is called the Glade. Alby is the leader and I'm his second. We live here and try to find a way out. As you have seen, outside this place is a maze. Every night those openings in the wall close and the grievers come out. It's only safe here. We continue to look for a way out though."  
I nodded. It was a lot to take in but the more I knew the better.  
"So what did you mean by they? Are there others who show up?"  
He nodded.  
"Yes but not like this. Every month the box bring up a new greenie. We've never gotten one form the maze before."  
I sighed, why did I have to be different? I knew this was going to cause problems and make everyone suspicious of me. The one greenie to come from the maze, a maze filled with monsters. Before I could say anything the door opened and a tall dark skinned boy walked in. He had a grumpy expression on his face.  
"Newt, what's going on?"  
"New greenie. This one hurt and came from the maze. Last night."  
The boy stilled. He slowly turned to me.  
"Who are you?"  
"Charlie. And before you ask no I don't know anything else. I woke up out there with a bum leg and these . . Grievers walking around. I hid and in the morning found my way here."  
He looks to Newt who nods and then he turns back to me.  
"Alright. Well, welcome to the glade. Don't do anything stupid or break our rules and I won't throw you off the cliff. Got it?"  
I narrowed my eyes at him but nodded.  
"Good that."  
Then he turned and left. Newt stood up and followed throwing a "Get some rest Charlie." Over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes but found that sleep was beckoning and I followed its call into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes I was startled to see the blonde, Newt, sitting on the bench by the bed sleeping, a slight snore as he sat there slumped against the wall. I shifted and bent my leg. It was painful but I could tell it was needed. I bent it a few more times and laid it back down. I studied the sleeping figure and saw how young he really was. He looked about 16, messy blond hair, and dirty pale skin. He wore a tan baggy shirt with straps crossing it and worn brown pants. I looked down at myself I was rather tall, thinking back to yesterday when Newt helped me through the glade I was only half an inch shorter than him. My hair was short and I couldn't see what color it was. I had the strong urge to know what I looked like but could see there were no mirrors anywhere. I didn't know anything about me other than. . . . Wait. . . I looked down and then over at Newt. I was a girl. In a glade Filled with boys. Did they know? If not it could be fine. If so I could see many unsavory scenarios play out in my head. I looked at my chest and sighed in relief. I was flat chested. I was wearing a dark red tank top and brown pants, one side still coated in blood. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge. Testing my balance I found I could hobble quietly and made my way out the door. I grabbed a stick resting by the door and used it as a crutch to keep as much weight off my leg as I could. I heard the sound of a creak and followed the path into the forest behind the building. I saw the clear water rather quickly and sat down on my right side and laid out my left flat on the ground. I leaned over the water and looked at myself reflected back. I had dark red hair cut like a boys and Amber eyes. My jaw wasn't as square or prominent as a males but it could pass and I looked about 15 or 16 years old. I sat there for a moment more before I started to get back up. I knew I could pass for a guy and be fine as long as I was careful. I stood and limped back to the hut. I opened the door to come face to face with a wide eyed Newt. I shrank as his gaze narrowed. He gripped my arm and helped me to the bed then pushed me down mumbling about how I was a 'bloody stupid shank' and so on. I gave a sheepish smile but obeyed his commands of staying on the bed and getting more rest. After a few minutes Newt returned to his spot on the bench and I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to a chorus of yells. I sat up and found myself alone in the bamboo hut. I stretched and bent my leg a bit pleasantly finding that I could move it without so much pain. I still couldn't put weight on it for a long period of time but I could walk with a crutch and limp just fine. I made my way to the door and opened it slowly. I saw the large group of boys circled around Alby. There was lots of shouting and demands being thrown about. I could see Newt standing by Alby with a stern and rather cross look on his face. I made my way closer till I could hear what was being discussed.  
"Look, we don't know why he came from the maze. But he is just like every other greenie we've had from the box."  
"The first one from the maze?! No way Alby, no way there's got to be something up with this."  
"Gally enough. It's not like we can bloody do anything."  
"We can banish him. Send him back out there."  
"I saw Newt sigh and cross his arms. I came forward till I was standing in front of everyone. I turned to Alby.  
"What's going on?"  
He sighed and shook his head. Gally the one who wanted to banish me spoke up instead.  
"Why are you here shank? How did you come from the maze?"  
I looked him straight in the eyes and spoke.  
"I don't know. I woke up out there, with a bum leg and somehow found my way here."  
I left out the part about being out there during the night. That seemed to shock Newt and Alby and I didn't need more evidence against me from Gally.  
There was silence for awhile till a younger boy from the crowd spoke up.  
"What's your name?"  
"Charlie."  
He nodded and seemed to accept me. A chorus of murmurs filled the air and slowly a few boys came up and spoke.  
"Welcome to the glade greenie."  
One after the other until there was only a few boys by Gally, as well as Newt and Alby. He scoffed and turned around the others following. I turned to Alby and Newt and saw them share a look. Alby went off towards the other huts and Newt grabbed my arm helping me back to the building.  
"You shouldn't be up greenbean. Need to be restin' that leg of yours."  
I sighed but nodded. It was just so boring laying there all the time.  
"But I've been sleeping so long. How long has it been exactly?"  
He gave a small grimace. The first time when I caught you after you snuck out was three days after they set your leg. And this one was two days after that."  
My eyes widened. Five days? I'd been sleeping that long? Newt gave a low chuckle.  
"What's with that look? Trust me you need it. With that injury you should be out another few days before you start getting a schedule."  
I nod and glance down at his leg as we walked. I could see how prominent his limp was. It seemed painful. I sighed. I would probably be sporting a matching one as the doctors here, med-jacks, were just boys like everyone else. No one had real medical experience and therefore there was no way my leg would be nearly as good as if I was at a real hospital. Would I even ever see a hospital? Stuck behind these giant walls in a giant maze with giant blob spike monsters. I sighed again. Life was really looking like a pile of . . . Klunk.  
I thought back to the weird terms the gladers used. Klunk was rather easy to decipher, shank and slinthead seemed derogatory and used as insults to the other, and shuck just seemed to be the go to curse of everyone. We finally reached the hut and Newt helped me to the bed and propped up my leg making sure the gauze cast was undamaged. When he determined it looked okay he moved back to his spot on the bench and sat down with a pain sigh mixed with a groan and flexed his own leg. I eyed him carefully. It seemed either it was a bad day for his leg or it had only healed fairly recently. I mustered the courage and spoke.  
"So what happened to your leg?"  
His body stiffened and he shook his head forcing himself to relax. I watched curious.  
"Ran from a griever. Tried to climb the wall to get away from it, and I fell off. Some reason it left me alone and Alby found me and helped me back."  
He stopped and rubbed his leg a painful expression on his face and his eyes seemed a lot darker than they had been a little bit ago. Something was off. It didn't sound like it was true but I couldn't know for sure as I'd only known him for roughly a day spread out over the five I'd been sleeping. I just nodded.  
"Wish I knew what happened to mine."  
I muttered it yet I could tell he heard me. I lay there staring at the ceiling and eventually my eyes closed and I finally drifted off to sleep.

Dream  
I was running through the maze the sound of clicking getting ever closer. I ran as fast as I could trying to ignore the pain in my left leg but could still hear the ominous clinking of the griever. I turned another corner and saw a dead end. I ran towards it and started to climb the ivy. About half way up and the griever made its presence known by flinging itself up the wall. It's long tail like appendage with clawed digits grabbed my arm and ripped me from the wall and threw me in the one forty feet away at the end of the corridor. My head smacked the rock and pain burst behind my eyes.

I gasped at the massive pain in my head and sat up use both hands to squeeze my face and temples. I could hear mumbling and voices but all that did was make the pain worse. I curled up pressed my hands harder into my head I knew it wasn't going to help but it was all I could do. I felt arms around me and hands gripping mine tearing them away from my head. I was layed back down on the bed and held there as my head started to simmer. I dragged my eyes open with a large painful effort. I saw the fluff of blonde hair followed by newt's face as he turned back to me. I felt more hands on my leg and realized the med-jacks were working on my leg again. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and another lance of pain stabbed me, this time from my leg and everything tilted till the world slipped away into nothingness.

Newt's POV

He hadn't been sleeping long before Clint and Jeff entered the hut. They approached Charlie and looked over the gauze cast.  
"Shuck. He's bleeding again."  
They started to unravel the gauze till they reached his bare leg which was covered in blood.  
"Newt come hold him down. If he moves we will have to reset the leg again."  
I nodded and placed my hands on Charlie's shoulders. I watched as they cleaned the wounds and resewed the large gash. When they finished they started to put the gauze cast back on. Charlie started to move. I looked down at him to see the pain on his face. His whole body tensed and then his eyes snapped open. A gasp escaped him and his hands flew up to his head. He pushed my arms away and then curled up into a ball squeezing his head.  
"What the shuck?"  
"Hold him down, the shanks going to twist his leg again."  
The three of us pulled Charlie's body apart. I took his arms and then forced his back to lay straight on the bed. His eyes opened again and I turned to look at him but all I saw was pain. He let out one more gasp and then his eyes rolled then closed. His body went limp. I turned to look at the med-jacks and they just shrugged.  
"I had to move it a fraction but his leg was surprisingly okay after all that."  
They continued wrapping it up and then left. I stood there for a minute more then went back to the spot on the bench. What had happened? Charlie looked like he was in so much pain. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall staring at the ceiling. Eventually my eyes slipped closed and I fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie's POV

I opened my eyes to see the same ceiling above me and groaned. Why did I have to stay here? It had been almost a month now and I was only allowed out of this room for bathroom breaks. My leg barely hurt unless I hit it on something. I sat up and saw the morning's breakfast on the table next to me. Grouchily I took the plate and ate the eggs and bacon in silence. I was almost done when a knock sounded on the door.  
"Come in."  
My voice was still raspy from unuse. I didn't get visitors often and when I did it was normally Clint, Jeff or Alby asking more questions which I never had any answers to. The door swung open and Newt walked in with his own partially finished breakfast. He limped over to the bench.  
"Care if I join you?"  
I shrugged. We continued to eat in silence. When he finished his plate he set it aside and gave me a smile. I raised my eyebrow.  
"I got some good news greenie."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"The only good news I'm interested in hearing is that I can finally get out of this shucking hut."  
I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall starring at the blonde. He smirked.  
"Well then. Are you coming?"  
My brow furrowed.  
"Seriously? I can leave? No more sitting around all day or being poked at or asked the same shucking questions over again?"  
Newt chuckled and nodded.  
I cheered and hastily left the bed. My limp was more prominent than Newt's but I was sure after awhile it would get at least a little better. We grabbed out plates and I followed him out into the warm sunny glade.  
"So Alby is busy at the moment and I have been tasked with giving you the tour."  
I nodded and we dropped off our dishes at the kitchen. He spread his arms out.  
"This is the kitchen. Which is in the homestead. The hut you were just in is the med-jacks where they fix gladers up."  
We go outside and he points to the farm in one corner.  
"That is where the slicer's work. They take care of all the animals and then butcher some for frypans cooking. Over there is the deadheads and in the back is the graveyard. And that is the gardens where the track hoes work."  
It was a lot to take in but I was glad things were being explained. I had heard some of these terms while I was laying around and was getting the explanations at long last.  
"Those openings in the wall lead into the maze. We have a group of runners who leave every morning to map it out. If they don't make it back before nightfall and the doors close they are bloody shucked. No one has survived a night. Before you."  
He turned to me and I looked down.  
"All I did was lay in a bunch of ivy. Wasn't anything cool."  
He nodded and point at a concrete building.  
"That there is the map room, where all the runners go and discuss what they have seen for that day."  
I nod.  
"How big is the maze then if they still haven't found a way out?"  
He shook his head.  
"Not that simple greenie. The doors here move every night. Out there, the maze does as well. New one each day. We have found some repeated here and there but as of yet no pattern to find. Very frustrating honestly."  
"You sound like you're speaking from experience."  
"Well I used to be a runner. That is till I shucked up my leg."  
He then walked over to the gardens. On the way he pointed out the group of builders adding to the homestead, the Badgers dragging the corpse of a recently killed pig, the sloppers and how I wouldn't want that job, then the bricknicks who made the finer things like picnic tables and other stuff. I nodded along and followed him as we grew closer to the gardens.  
"Now we have three rules. Number one, always do your part. We have no time for lazying around. Number two, never harm another glader. We run on trust and order if that's broken we lose all this. And number three, never enter the maze unless you're a runner."  
He stared at me as if making sure I had learned the rules by heart. I nodded and we continued on our way.  
"So now it is time to go through the training weeks. Each day you get a new job and we see if you're any good at it. If you have multiple by the end you can pick and that's what you will be doing from then on. Got it?"  
"Loud and clear. So starting with track hoes?"  
We had reached the gardens by this time and he nodded.  
"Hey Zart! Greenie has arrived."  
A rather big guy came walking over. He looked me up and down then gestured for me to follow him. He showed me how to pull the weeds and plant the different types of seeds. Then he left me alone. I sighed and started with the weeds on the farthest garden. Soon I lost myself in the monotonous work. Pull, throw, step back, pull, throw, step back. On and on. When I looked up I saw I had finished the whole plot and then went to retrieve the seeds. My leg wasn't too much of a bother though it didn't like how much weight I leaned on it as I was crouching most of the time. When I finished planting the seeds in the fourth row someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Newt with a smirk on his face.  
"You like being a track hoe that much? Zart said dinner about five minuets ago."  
I wiped the sweat from my brow and gave a small chuckle.  
"Just lost in thought I guess, didn't hear him."  
He helped me up and we went toward the homestead. Waiting in the line was painful. My leg was starting to complain after all the use it has had, and after smelling the chili my stomach decided to tell me how skipping lunch was the worst mistake I've ever made. When I got to the front I smiled at Frypan as Newt introduced me and got a bowl of the chili and a slice of bread with it. I then turned to the tables and stopped. It was like school all over again. The tables and being the new kid, no where to sit. I wondered for a moment at the almost memory but pushed it aside as my stomach growled again. I sighed. I scanned the tables as I walked and remarkably I found an empty one. I hurried over and inhaled my food as fast as I could. When I finished I took my bowl and spoon to the pile. I then wandered around and watched as many of the boys grabbed sleeping bags and lay them around on the ground. My eyes felt heavy as I made my way to a tree at the edge of the deadheads. I leaned against it and watched as more and more of the boys went to sleep. I felt grimy from the sweat and dirt after working in the gardens, but my eyes refused to stay open. Eventually I fell asleep.

The bright sun woke me and I looked around to see everyone was already working. I sighed and started to stretch. I was sore from the position I had fallen asleep in. As I stretched a thin blanket fell off of me and I looked around. Someone had placed it on me last night. Now came the problem of where do I put it. I folded it up and hung it on the lowest branch in plain site then made my way to the kitchen. I saw Frypan and he gave me a smile.  
"Slept in a little late there greenie."  
"Sorry Frypan. Anything left from this morning?"  
I asked hopefully and he pulled out a plate of toast with eggs. I smiled.  
"Thanks."  
I found a table and devoured the food before bringing the plate back. I looked at Frypan and he nodded.  
"Your on the second day right?"  
I nodded.  
"Well might as well spend it here."  
He led me to the sink and told me to start on the dishes. When I had finished those he took me over to the counter and showed me how to make today's sandwiches. I followed his lead and eventually lost myself in the pattern. He grabbed my hand before I reached for another loaf of bread. I looked at him in confusion and he shook his head.  
"No more greenie."  
He gave a small chuckle and had me follow him to the back and we got the stuff for dinner. We cooked the chicken and I watched as the other cooks made the fried vegetables among others. I was sent back to work on the dishes from lunch after I ate mine and once that was done we served dinner to the hungry gladers. I got my own plate and found a spot away from everyone and ate quickly. I went to the back and washed my plate off and started on the large pile before I was pulled away by Frypan.  
"You can go now greenie, enjoy the night and get some sleep. We got this."  
I just nodded and left the building. I looked around and saw most of the boys in their sleeping bags. I went to the showers and was relieved to see no one there. I took off my clothes and quickly cleaned my body then scrubbed my clothes in the washing sinks. I wrung them out as best I could then replaced them and went back out. I headed back to my tree and found the blanket still there. I lay on the ground and watched the stars through the branches and leaves before I slipped into sleep.

Dream  
I woke up to see three boys staring at me. They wore creepy grins and two of them grabbed my arms hoisting me up from the ground roughly. They dragged me along as I struggled in their grips till we reached the open maze doors. The leader of the three pulled out a log rope and bound my hands then my feet as I tried to fight them off. Their hands covering my mouth so I could scream. I bit down hard till I tasted blood but they refused to let go. The rumbling started and the spiked wall started to close. They pushed me forward but kept me in the center of the wall. My eyes widened. They were going to impale me on the walls spike. I struggled and screamed but couldn't make more than a small whimper of sound past the hand. When the wall was close enough they pulled away and I felt the stabbing pain as the giant spike pierced my chest. The pain was so great I couldn't even scream. It was silent and the agony grew as the spike pushed its way farther and farther into my body. Blood poured from my wound and I felt lightheaded but was unable to go into the blissfulness of death. Then the crushing came. Every part of my body that wasn't pierced by the spike was being slowly crushed flat by the wall. Finally the darkness engulfed my vision and the pain dissipated.

I woke to a hand on my shoulder and a voice calling my name.  
"Charlie. Charlie, wake up!"  
I opened my eyes to see Newt shaking me. His eyes were filled with concern which started to grow relieved. I sat up and furrowed my brow when I still tasted blood. I spit it out and pain lanced through my tongue. I had bit it rather hard last night during my dream.  
"Are you alright?"  
I turned to face Newt and nodded forcing a smile through the pain in my mouth.  
"Rriigghht, okay then. Well if you're sure you're okay we should get some food and you ought to head off to your next job."  
I only nodded. Then stood up to follow him to the kitchens. We grabbed the food for the morning and quickly ate before heading over to the slicer's area. Newt led the way and introduced me to the keeper, Winston. He had dark hair and acne all over his face. With introductions aside Newt left and Winston showed me around. We started off slow with the care of the many animals. They had chickens to cows, pigs and even bunnies. When we had finished caring for them all Winston grabbed a chicken and brought it into the blood house. He showed me how to hold the bird and where to chop off the head. I followed his lead and then was set the task of plucking all the feathers from it. When I had finished we had to pull the guys from the thing and that's where it started to get to me. Blood I could handle, killing the chicken no problem, ripping it's guts out was rather nasty. When it was finally over I carried the corpse to the kitchens and gave it to Frypan. He looked surprised but took it gladly. I returned after eating a quick sandwich and brought one for Winston. While he ate I was instructed to pick out one of the pigs and show him with the chalk where I thought we should carve it. I drew the dashed lines on the large animal in relation to how it's muscles were shaped. When I finished, Winston nodded but pointed out a few flaws. I paid careful attention as he went through the explanations. He patted my back and it was time for dinner. I limped over to the line and patiently waited for the food. I knew things were going too smoothly recently, especially after that gathering. I felt a pair of arms grip my shoulders and then hurl me out of the line. I tried to catch my footing but only managed to twinge my left leg and bit my lip not to cry out in pain. I hit the ground and felt a few scrapes on my elbows and knees but ignored them. I painfully stood up and limped to the end of the line away from the large boy who shoved me. Standing there I tried my best to keep as much pressure off my leg as I could. When I actually got my food I had barely passed the first table when someone at the second stuck out there foot and kicked my injured leg. Needless to say I fell and the food went flying. I scowled and picked myself back up then limped away from the dinning area and over to the med-jacks hut. I found Clint inside finishing up his meal and I sat on the bed.  
"Is your leg bothering you?"  
I nodded. He stood up and undid the gauze. I heard the sharp intake of breath and I grabbed one of the sticks on the wall and laid down on the bed.  
"One moment. I'll be right back."  
I only nodded and laid there thinking of the boys who had caused this. So much for not harming another glader I thought darkly. I glared at the ceiling and barely noticed the door open. Both the med-jacks entered followed by Alby. He held my shoulders and I put the stick in my mouth and waited as they once again reset my leg. After wrapping it in another splint and a lot of gauze I took the stick out and sat up. They didn't leave. I raised my eyebrow and waited.  
"I saw a rather large bruise on the side of your leg. How did this happen."  
I narrowed my eyes. Then showed them the scrapes on my arms and legs.  
"Standing in line someone shoved me out and on the ground. Then latter as I walked by the tables someone kicked my leg. I don't know who it was either times so I guess that's the end of it."  
I stood up and limped to the door grabbed a long stick and left the hut. I made my way over to the tree I had been sleeping at and sat there glaring at the sky. I hated this place. I hated the gladers who bullied me and I hated the creators who put me here. I hate my shuck leg and I hated the grievers who could have killed me but didn't even do that. I was stuck here with a group of boys who at the least disliked me because I was different, and at the most hated my guts. I wanted to leave but since I wasn't a runner it was forbidden. There is no way in hell I would get to be a runner with everyone attacking my leg. I sighed and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Charlie's POV

I woke up to a swaying motion. Cracking open my eyes I saw the fire lit face of Newt as he carried me. I closed my eyes again. Why the shuck was he carrying me? I heard a door open and then I was laid on a rather comfy bed. Well comfy compared to the ground and tree I've been sleeping on recently. He stretched out my leg and I felt him elevate it with what felt like some sort of sling. I cracked my eye and saw the cloth hanging from the ceiling. I closed my eye again and listened. A blanket was laid on me and then the sound of creaking and swinging filled the room. The light was put out and The sound eventually slowed and I could hear soft snores. I opened my eyes and looked around the dark room. It was rather cramped with the bed I was on and the hammock that Newt was laying in but other than that the place was rather tidy. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I heard the click of the door and slowly opened my eyes. It looked to be about mid day. I slowly sat up and released my leg from the sling and bent it. Pain flared through it and after a few more I put it back. My breathing was heavy and ragged. The room shifted and turned and my stomach was having none of it. I felt the temperature of my saliva change drastically and I jumped from the bed and flew out the door, I could feeling the bile in my throat and I raced down the stairs and out the door. Into the grass and finally let out the nasty contents of my stomach. I retched till it was all gone then stumbled back against the wall and promptly passed out from the sheer pain in my leg after its brutal treatment.

Newt's POV  
I was returning to my room when I saw him. Charlie was leaning against the wall and a pile of sick was next to his unmoving body. I rushed over to him and felt his temperature. I lifted him up and carried him back to the bed and elevated his leg. I then ran to get Clint and Jeff. When I told them what I had found they hurried over to the poor boy. The room was crowded but they assessed his leg and deemed it miraculously okay after his journey outside. They checked his temperature and pulled out a cloth and a bowl to fill with water. Pulling off his tank top and then placing the damp cloths on his feverish form to cool him down. Clint left followed by Jeff after telling me how to take care of Charlie. I nodded and sat on the hammock completely exhausted. I waited about ten minutes then replaced the cloths again. I waited and the checked his temperature again relieved to find it almost normal. I meant to stay awake longer but as I sat down my head fell back and I fell into a deep sleep.

Charlie's POV  
I woke up feeling quite a bit better from the last time. My stomach was growling for food but not wanting to throw it all back. I opened my eyes and saw my shirt was missing. I felt the damp cloths covering me and realized I must have had a bad fever. I closed my eyes and tried to keep all images of what could have happened far from my mind. I looked around and found my shirt not far from me and I could reach it just fine. I replaced it and set the cloths back in the bowl. I took my leg from the sling and bent it relieved to find it didn't hurt. I looked at the hammock and was surprised to see Newt laying there as if he sat down and passed out from exhaustion. I smiled, the second in command worked too hard. I stretched and started to leave the bed when I heard a groan from the hammock. I froze. When I continued to hear movement I turned my head and saw Newt sitting back up his head in his hands. Another small groan then he lifted his head and looked around finding me out of bed. It took a moment as he was surly still half asleep then it clicked and he leapt from the hammock and approached me with concern in his eyes.  
"Are you alright? Why are you up? You should be sleeping still. Does your leg hurt? Are you still feverish?"  
Question upon question, statement after statement. It all came rushing out at once and I couldn't follow it. I just stood there and eventually let him lead me back to the bed and put my leg back. I couldn't hold it any longer. I started to laugh. He stopped and looked at me confused. When I finally gained control of myself again I answered.  
"I'm fine Newt. In fact my leg doesn't hurt much at all surprisingly."  
He nodded and sat on the hammock again. I sat up a bit and rested on my arms a smile still on my face.  
"Are you sure you're alright? After I found you passed out and feverish against the wall outside next to a pile of puke I was fairly worried."  
I nodded. It was his job to worry about the gladers and now I was one of them.  
"Yes I'm fine. Better than I have in awhile actually. I am a little hungry though."  
He nodded and got up.  
"Alright stay here and I'll bring something."  
I sighed. Of course. Back to being bedridden again. I watched as he left then stared at the ceiling in thought. Why had he brought me here anyway? Wouldn't they have put me back in the med Jack hut? I thought back to when Newt was there obviously exhausted and sleeping on the bench by the bed. Why was he there? Did he suspect? I shook my head. No no way, he still thought I was Charlie the greenie boy. But then why did he care so much? I shook my head and the door open to reveal Newt holding two plates of breakfast. I accepted mine and ate quickly relishing the taste of Frypans cooking. When I finished we talked about the jobs. I had already done Slicers, Kitchen, and Gardens. I still had Builders, Bricknics, and Baggers left. I nodded but said nothing. Newt stared for a second then asked what I had been waiting for.  
"Do you know who it was who hurt you that day during dinner?"  
I shook my head. I had an idea but didn't know for sure. He seemed to sense I wasn't telling the whole truth.  
"Any idea? Anything at all?"  
I sighed.  
"I think it might have been Gally or someone from his group. They were strong and those boys at least have made it known they don't like me."  
Newt nodded. Before he could speak again I interrupted.  
"I don't want to do builder or bricknick. I'll try out the Baggers but I won't go near the others."  
"I understand."  
He stood up and started to head to the door. His eyes were dark yet not as dark as I remembered from that day in the med Jack hut.  
"You should get some more rest. The faster your leg heals the faster you can get back to work."  
Then he left. I sighed and laid there staring at the ceiling. I hated this. I hated all of this. I closed my eyes and wished myself away from this nightmare. Unfortunately it seems I left this one for a worse one.

Dream  
I was awoken by the screams of the grievers. I left the bed and stumbled till I reached the doors outside. I watched as fires started, the grievers ran around attacking all the boys. I stood there frozen as I watched a little boy get decapitated right in front of me. Bile rose in my throat and I couldn't stop the image of my killing the chicken with just as much care at the griever did to the fourteen year old. I couldn't move as the monster started to chop the boy up and then eat him. Eyes wide I could finally move and I ran at the beast picking up a spear and launching it at the blubbery body. It screeched as the long weapon pierced it's body. Then I was surrounded. Three grievers grabbed me with their clawed limbs and started to pull me apart. I felt my muscles ripping, bones breaking, and I couldn't stop the scream as I was ripped apart just like the boy was.

Hands on my shoulders and a yelling shook me from the night terror. I blearily opened my eyes and saw the frantic gaze of Newt as he held my shoulders. I was drenched in sweat and my whole body was on fire from the pain. I couldn't focus and sank once more into unconsciousness as I heard Newt's voice yelling my name once more.

When next I awoke I was surprised to see myself still in Newt's room. After last time I thought for sure I'd be moved back to the medjacks hut. I lay there my eyes still heavy with sleep and a pounding in my head. I slowly sat up squeezing my eyes shut as the room swayed and the pounding increased. I buried my head in my hands and waited for the pain to pass. It didn't. The door opened but I couldn't bring myself to look up. I couldn't think I couldn't move and I couldn't even hear as someone knelt by me talking. It was like I was underwater. I could hear a disturbance in the tones but there was no comprehension. I felt a hand on my leg but couldn't move. A shake and nothing. I sat there willing the pain to leave and only having it increase. A tear slipped out as the pounding grew louder and the pressure in my head stronger. I felt hands pushing me down and yet the pain persisted. I couldn't stop it, the blinding pain increased every second and finally a small whimper escaped me. My hands were moved from my face and the light assaulted my eyes. I squeezed them shut and grit my teeth as it rose even higher. There was nothing but the pain. The soft touches from the hands were nonexistent I was alone and in agony. Finally there was a greater darkness behind my eyes and I dove in. The pain ceased and everything faded away.

Newt's POV  
I had walked in and started to get ready for bed when I saw Charlie started to move. His eyes were squeezed shut and then he started thrashing. I heard a loud crack and saw his head smack into the wooden corner of a shelf. I grabbed his shoulders and started yelling his name. I shook him nothing. A scream ripped from his throat and I was frozen in shock. I had never heard him scream. I snapped out of it and continued to call him and shake him. Finally the scream stopped and his eyes opened. He was drenched in sweat and seemed not able to focus. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp. I knew there was no way I could sleep after witnessing that.

I had left sometime the next day for some food and was on my why back when I heard the noise. It was soft and quiet but I heard it. Charlie was up and in pain. I rushed to the door and opened it to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, his head was in his hands and another groan escaped him. I knelt by him and started softly asking what was wrong. No response. I tried again this time a little louder but still nothing. I placed my hand on his leg and shook it still nothing. A drop of water escaped the face and landed on my hand. I panicked. Charlie was crying. I pushed him down on the bed and laid him out straight. A whimper sounded and I was almost frozen. I pulled his hands from his face and saw the amber eyes squeeze shut more tears falling. He grit his teeth and as I tried to talk ask what was wrong what was causing so much pain I still received no response. Then like it never happened Charlie went limp. I was frozen. Then I remembered. Last night I was sure he smacked his head on the shelf. I lifted him gently and found a large bump close to his temple. Shuck. I ran and found Clint on his way here to check on Charlie. He quickened his pace and examined him while I stood in the doorway. He told me to leave and I sat down on the stairs and waited. Minutes ticked by and my worry increased. What if Charlie died? He didn't even make it a whole week actually conscious. I sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Clint. He nodded then left. I reentered the room and saw Charlie with bandages wrapped around his head and sleeping. I sighed in relief and climbed into my hammock and promptly slipped into unconsciousness myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Charlie's POV

I woke to the sound of light snores coming to an end. It was methodical and relaxing after awhile and the sudden stop jerked me from my sleep. I blearily opened my eyes and scanned the room. I was still here with Newt. Why I wasn't in the medjacks hut I had no idea but I was rather grateful. I hated that place after spending so much time there. I saw Newt stretch and then start to leave his hammock. He limped heavily to the door and grabbed a spare set of clothes then left. I sniffed my arm and grimaced. I hadn't showered in awhile and I knew sooner or later I would be forced to by the others. They couldn't find out. I struggled out of the bed and limped over to the shelf by me. I found a spare tank top orange in color compared to my current red and a pair of brown pants. I looked around a bit more and found another towel. I opened the door and crept down the stairs and outside into the early morning light. It seemed as if almost no one was up. I knew Newt had headed to the showers and I could only hope he would have left by the time I made my way there. I only saw three other gladers up and about as I found the building with the showers. I opened the door and listened. Shuck. The water was running. Someone was still there. I sighed. Damnit. What do I do now? I waited and after five minutes I couldn't take it any more. The stench coming from my unwashed body was unbearable. I groaned and entered the showers. I scanned the area and found one of the 'stalls' in use and went to the farthest stall from theirs. I turned on the water, stripped and took the fastest shower I could remember ever taking. I dried off and threw on the clean clothes. I picked up my others and took them to the washing sink now fully clothed. I passed the occupied stall and made sure to keep my eyes averted and keep the limited privacy the place had. I started washing my clothes. Halfway through I heard the shower turn off. The footsteps of the person padded closer till they were standing next to me only a towel covering them. It was Newt. He started to wash his own clothes in the sink next to mine.  
"Good morning greenie. How's the leg?"  
I focused on my clothes and tried my best to keep my face neutral. His might be a weird position for a girl but it wouldn't bother a guy, I couldn't blow my cover.  
"Little sore but actually fairly good. Yours?"  
I froze. Why had I asked that? I stole a glacé and saw his face darken for a second before he turned away and busied himself with his own clothes. It took a moment before he answered.  
"I think it's an off day but I'm fine."  
I nodded. I wrung out my clothes and turned to him.  
"Sorry, that wasn't my place. And I assume these are your clothes right?"  
I gestured to the new tank and pants I was wearing. He turned to me and a small smirk spread on his face.  
"Ya they are. I don't mind though. You don't have another set do you? Just the one right?"  
I nodded.  
"Don't worry about it then. Just don't steal them from me."  
He winked and left. I stood there frozen. Did he suspect? Winking? No. No he did that to the others right? Damn this was all so stressful. I pushed it from my mind and grabbed my clothes then left the showers.

That day I went to join the Baggers in their job. We drug a large cow corpse into the forest and got to work burying it. When we had finished they led me to the pit and told me about how they were also the 'police' of the glade. They would lock up those who broke the rules and stand here guarding them. All in all it seemed like a fairly easy and honestly I preferred it over the others. When we had free time we could choose where to go and help out a bit. I found my self in the gardens after a bit of wandering and helped set up the next hanging garden. Whenever I was near Newt I could feel my face starting to heat up a bit but blamed it on the heat not the image seared into my mind of him at the showers winking at me earlier today. Stop it. This is stupid. You're supposed to pretend to be a guy! For crying out loud stop jeopardizing everything over a stupid crush. It was cliche to say the least, surrounded by guys of course a crush would happen. I frowned. I had to keep my head about me no mistakes. If they started to suspect any thing more than they did about my mysterious arrival there would be no one to keep me from being banished. And I knew with this shuck leg I wouldn't last the night. It was a shucking miracle I was even alive. The day ended quickly and I trudged back to the room I shared with Newt. Oh god. That factor had completely flew my mind. Before I could think on it more I felt a presence next to me.  
"Hey there greenie, so did you like he Baggers?"  
I turned away to hide my red face. After a couple breaths I responded.  
"Honestly. I think I like them the most. Then I help out around where I feel like as well when there isn't much to do."  
He nodded. We continued walking and eventually made it to the door. He opened it and gestured inside. "Ladies first greenie."  
I froze my eyes wide. SHUCK! No. No shucking way. How the shuck did this shank find out. He started to laugh.  
"What's with the look greenie it was just a joke. Calm down ya shank."  
I breathed a sigh of relief and cracked a smile to keep up a semblance of cover and walked inside. I curled up on the bed and pulled the blanket up to hide my mortified and dark red face. I heard a few more chuckles and Newt climbed into his hammock. Before he went to sleep he said one last thing.  
"Don't forget to put your foot up. Night greenie."  
I shifted slightly and put my foot in the hanging loop then closed my eyes.

Dream  
Whispering interrupted my peaceful sleep. I cracked my eye open and held in the gasp as I took in the glint of a knife by my face and the ropes that were being drawn closer to my wrists. I shot up from the bed and lunged for the knife. A cry of surprise escaped the boy who held the weapon as I twisted his hand till I had obtained it. The other two wasted no time in lunging at me with the ropes and I tried to dodge and keep my distance but the second managed to wrap my legs and trip me. I lay on my back the wind knocked from me. I curled and slashed at the one currently tying my legs together and scored a deep slice along both his lower arms. He cried out and let me go only to be replaced by the other. The first boy who had originally owned the knife returned and brought Alby with him. I froze. The leader was allowing this?  
"We came to check on him and he attacked us with a knife. We tried to stop him tie him up but he keeps attacking."  
I looked at Alby shocked.  
"That's not what happened!"  
He shook his head in disappointment. He gestured to the injured boy's arms that were staining the floor a deep Crimson.  
"What is that then? Never harm another Glader. Our number one rule. We only have three and you've broke the most important one."  
He shook his head again and sighed. Waving his hand at the three he nodded.  
"Tie him up."  
I sat there shocked, and watched as they roughly wrapped my wrists and ankles with the scratchy ropes. They jerked me roughly to a standing position and pushed me toward the door.  
"Please Alby, you've got to listen to me."  
"Shut it!"  
I hopped over and tried to keep pace with everyone so I wasn't shoved. They led me closer to the open door. We reached the hole and continued on inside the maze. I was shaking. What would they do to me? Eventually we came to what at first seemed to be an exit. After a longer inspection I realized this was what Alby had called the cliff. I swallowed thickly. Everyone stood still and waited. I stared at Alby willing him to understand, to know that I didn't harm the guy in anything other than self defense. It was no use. He walked forward and gripped my shoulders and faced me toward the drop off. Then we started walking. It took forever and was too quick at the same time. We reached the edge and I blinked the tears from my eyes. My toes hung off the edge and I was still being slid forward.  
"Please. You don't understand."  
"I will hear nothing from your shuck mouth."  
I took a deep breath and willed myself not to scream as I felt myself tip and fall. I fell for hours, minutes, years, time had no relevance. I couldn't see a bottom it was all the same. Then a final smack as I hit the invisible ground.

I flew from my bed and cried out as I swung from my leg which was still attached to the sling on the ceiling. My breathing was fast and erratic my eyes wide and I was still shaking. I took in my surroundings from the floor, my leg still raised up in a painful angle as I was slumped there slowly realizing I wasn't dead and it was all another horrific dream. The door opened and I jumped. I twisted around trying to look behind me at the door but was stopped by a pair of hands grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up. I was placed back on the bed and the hands reached up to release my trapped leg. I stared at the clothed chest of Newt. A chuckle sounded deep in his chest.  
"How you get in these bloody situations I'll never know but it helps keep me on my toes that's for shucking sure. You're a crazy slinthead you know that?"  
I sat there trying to get the shaking under control. He placed a hand on my arm and knelt down to look me in the eyes.  
"You alright Charlie?"  
I nodded. He furrowed his brow and studied me for a minute but I had gotten the shaking to stop so he just nodded in response.  
"Good that. Come on it's time for breakfast, courtesy of Frypan."  
I stood up and limped after him to the kitchens. I watched the giant doors open with the grinding rumble I'd grown used to. I shivered at the memory of the dream. I never wanted to walk down those corridors to that cliff. A hand in front of my face snapped me from my thoughts.  
"You're starting to worry me greenie."  
Newt stood there his brow still furrowed in concern. I was standing in an empty line as everyone had gone around me when I didn't move.  
"Nothing's wrong. Just an unpleasant dream is all. I'm fine."  
I walked forward and accepted the plate handed to me from the also worried Frypan. Seems they were calling to me for awhile. I walked ignoring the questioning stares from the other gladers till I reached a table that was currently unoccupied. I sat down and quickly ate the scrambled eggs we had for breakfast most days. When I had finished the meal I deposited my plate at the kitchen's sink then started toward the gardens for the second weeks work day. Once again I got absorbed in the easy patterns and barely heard the screams. I looked up and saw a group of builders dragging another glader toward the medjacks hut. I saw Clint running from the homestead to his position with the injured glader. I wondered briefly what had happened but brushed it off as a possibly bad cut during the slicer's day, or perhaps one of the builders got injured. I wasn't going to pry into their business as I didn't want anyone prying into mine. I seemed to be the only one with that mind set as the other trackhoes jumped up and ran over to join the growing group around the hut. I sighed as I watched them, then shook my head and went back to work. The screaming didn't stop though. It increased in desperation and fear. I looked back up at the surrounded medjacks hut and shivered as another gut wrenching scream echoed around the glade. Whatever was wrong with that boy must be really painful. I winced as I smashed my leg into a rock I hadn't seen. I decided as another scream ripped through the glade that I had to find out what was causing him so much pain. I pictured a griever ripping apart that kid in my dream and shuddered at the thought. Could it have been a runner? Could they be laying up there ripped apart but still suffering through the pain? I picked up my pace till my limping gait turned into a painful run. I met the edge of the crowd and listened to the whispers.  
"What happened?"  
"Who was it?"  
"I heard it was John"  
"Why was he out there?"  
"Was he stung?"  
"A griever got him?!"  
"Shhh they're coming"  
I looked up and saw Newt and Alby exit the hut. No one said anything. Another scream came from the hut and the anguish in the voice echoed and reverberated this close to the source. I restrained myself from covering my ears.  
"As most of you probably already know, John was stung. Why he was outside in the maze, we don't know. You all know the rules, no one goes in that room. Now clear off and get back to work you shanks."  
With that the whispers started again as the crowd dispersed. I stayed behind and stared at the building where yet another scream emanated from. Newt walked over and pulled my shoulder till I was walking with him back to the gardens. We went in silence then got back to work on the hanging garden. I flinched with each deranged scream but pushed it from my mind each time. I didn't want to picture the grievers or their play toys any time soon. Zart called the end of the work day and I watched as everyone headed to the kitchens for dinner. My stomach flipped and I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat. No way was I eating anything tonight listening to those screams. I walked away and picked up my clothes from the room then headed to the empty showers. I finished quickly and changed then washed my grimy clothes before returning to the room and laying there staring at the ceiling. I head footsteps outside the door and I quickly put my leg in the sling then closed my eyes feigning sleep. Newt walked in and climbed into his hammock. When his breathing evened out I pulled my leg from the sling and sat up looking out the window to the right of the bed. Another scream rang out.  
"He's goin' through what we call the changing."  
I jumped at the sound of newt's voice. I turned to look at him and saw he was still laying in the hammock. His eyes were moist and he couldn't stop messing with his hands.  
"What happened to him?"  
He shook his head.  
"For some bloody reason the shank was outside the glade. A griever got him. They sting you, inject some sort of poison. If you get back in time the medjacks have a serum that's sent up from the box it saves their life."  
He paused as another scream echoed.  
"It's a very painful process though. And the shanks are never the same after it. Hence the name."  
I nodded.  
"How many have gone through the changing?"  
"Those who are still alive? About five, the other four have either been killed by the maze or . . They couldn't handle it."  
I was stunned.  
"They remember things sometimes. Things they wish they could forget, and instead of telling us they . . . They took the information away, permanently."  
"He turned to his side facing the wall. The conversation was over. I laid back down and contemplated the information I had just received. I was almost nodding off when newt's voice rang out again.  
"Don't forget to put your leg up greenie."  
I smiled and slipped my leg into the sling.  
"Night Newt."  
"Night."  
And I drifted off into oblivion.


End file.
